


If You Kiss Me

by thelastsock



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Nothing explicit, Song Lyrics, Sorta fluffy?, mild sexy times, this just would not leave me alone once I heard this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastsock/pseuds/thelastsock
Summary: "But he came with a reputation. The chatter of alien worlds, the reputation that precedes him everywhere they go. She heard so many different ones, from mundane to completely outrageous as they travelled that she didn't really pay attention to them anymore. The longer they travelled together though, the more she couldn't help but wonder if any of the rumours were true about hisromanticconquests."
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	If You Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "My Oh My" - Camilla Cabello. 
> 
> This popped into my brain pretty much fully formed and would not leave me alone, despite at least one other WIP that I need to work on!

_ "Little bit older/black leather jacket" _

Rose never used to like older blokes, but there was just something else about the Doctor, wrapped up in his leather jacket. His thirst for adventure was contagious. Rose had loved every second since he’d dropped into her life and told her to run. The moment he grabbed her hand and she’d felt the earth tilt beneath her feet, she was lost to the universe.

_ "Bad reputation/insatiable habits” _

But he came with a reputation. The chatter of alien worlds, the reputation that precedes him everywhere they go. She heard so many different ones, from mundane to completely outrageous as they travelled that she didn't really pay attention to them anymore. The longer they travelled together though, the more she couldn't help but wonder if any of the rumours were true about his  _ romantic _ conquests.

_ “My mama doesn’t trust him." _

Jackie definitely didn't trust him with Rose. After one too many missed 'curfews', he had been on the receiving end of an almighty Tyler slap that he swore had almost knocked him into his next regeneration, whatever that was.

Rose always won her mum over in the end though, describing all the wonderful places they'd been. She was careful enough to leave out the most upsetting details of their adventures, not wanting to upset Jackie more than the Doctor already had. 

_ “They say he likes a good time” _

That leather jacket. It fit him so well that it was hard to look away sometimes

She tried so hard not to ogle him on their adventures. At least not when they were in the middle of an adventure. Or at least when they were running for their lives she would keep her eyes to herself.

Maybe. 

She was sure he'd caught her at least a couple of times, but he'd never mentioned it if he had. Besides, he was one to talk, flirting with aliens left, right and centre.

_ "He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe” _

But the Doctor had definitely noticed. At first he wasn't sure if it was just a cursory glance. After a couple of near misses, he was sure Rose was staring at him when he wasn’t looking.

The first time he did it, it was an accident. They were about to travel to a planet made entirely of beaches and he was teaching Rose what some of the buttons on the console did. The Doctor stood behind her directing her to the next slider to maneuver to fly the TARDIS. He reached over her to pull a lever, his arm brushing her bare arm as he did so. Rose gave a start and moved the tiniest fraction away from him. Curious.

Second time was more of a lucky chance, well, maybe a somewhat engineered choice if he was being honest. The Doctor entered her personal space on the pretext of collecting his cup of tea from Rose and he heard Rose's breathing accelerate as he pulled back.

Then the Doctor thought of excuses to touch her skin, checking for bugs, brushing past her at the console, asking her to pass him things. He heard her breath hitch, her heart rate accelerate or goosebumps ripple across her skin in reply. Thing is, once he’d started, he found it very difficult to stop. A few long hugs here, a few more lingering touches there. More opportunities to wear his leather jacket as he found Rose more responsive when he did.

It finally reached a tipping point one day when they were forced to hide in a small closet in a prison ship orbiting Earth. Hiding from the guards, they were pressed together so tightly that Rose could feel the Doctor's double heart beat against her chest.

_ “I swear on my life I’ve been a good girl. Tonight I don’t want to be her.” _

With every heartbeat she felt, hers sped up. She was all too warm. There was too much contact and not enough at the same time. Rose bit her lip, she needed to focus. They were trying to leave undetected or they could end up in deeper trouble than they were already. But remaining still and quiet was becoming more difficult as time went by. 

With Rose pressed up against his chest, the Doctor realised that this plan, this experiment that he had started so nonchalantly, had one major flaw. He liked it. He liked making Rose blush and shiver and squirm under his touch. 

_ “He comes alive at midnight.” _

In the distant bowels of the ship, they heard clock chimes. Out of habit, Rose counted them, as she had on many sleepless nights at home. 

Twelve. Midnight. 

Her mum always said that nothing good ever happened after midnight. 

The Doctor looked down at Rose biting her lip, as she often did when she was concentrating. He was not unaware of the effect he could have on people, he had been around for centuries after all. But that it had been so far down the list of things he was Not Concerned About that it took him a stupidly long time to figure it out. 

Only now, trapped exceedingly close to his pink and yellow companion did he realise the predicament he could be in. Not that he could bring himself to care too much when he was surrounded by her scent. He was beginning to get uncomfortable though, he hoped they’d be on their way soon.

She felt him shift a little in the small space. In response, Rose tilted her head up to face him. In the dim light of the closet, her eyes looked almost black. He felt something uncurl inside him that hadn’t been awoken in years. He saw it mirrored in Rose’s eyes. 

It was a look that said she was on the brink of doing something stupid, something decided directly by the throbbing between her legs.

_ “Yeah, I said, "If you kiss me I might let it happen" " _

After the briefest of hesitation, Rose closed the distance between them. Grabbing the lapels of that oh so delightful leather jacket, she crushed his lips against hers and gave it all she had. It might be the one and only chance she’d get to kiss the Doctor, she wasn’t going to waste it. 

His hearts beat double time and heat raced through the Doctor’s vein’s at Rose’s lips touching his. His Rose was kissing him! He revelled in every goosebump that appeared on the bare skin under his fingertips when he reached out to touch her. She moaned softly and it was the greatest noise the Doctor had ever heard. He wanted to make her do that, on repeat, forever.

_ “He’s only here for one thing. But so am I.” _

Rose was having the time of her life. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. The Doctor filled up her senses until she was sure she wouldn’t be standing if they weren’t so tightly pressed against each other. 

In return, she let her hands explore her Doctor, her hands ducking under that infamous leather jacket. She took her time tracing contours of him like rivers on a map. If she’d had any doubts about how he felt about her, they were quashed as the Doctor groaned into her touch like a man starved. 

Then everything went sideways.

Literally. 

They landed in a heap in the middle of the corridor, still wrapped around each other. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer and she giggled. He rolled them until Rose was underneath him.

“How about we... finish this in the TARDIS, yeah?” 

“Nope.”

She looked upset for a moment until he relaxed his weight onto her and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips were almost touching, when klaxons sounded loudly around them. Then mauve flashing lights added to the chaos. They both scrambled to their feet. The Doctor looked sideways at Rose as shouts were heard from around the corner.

They grinned at each other. After a beat, the Doctor held out his hand to Rose. Hand in hand they ran as fast as they could.  And if they were running to the TARDIS to finish what they started, rather than away from the danger, who was to tell? 

Her mum might have been right about nothing good happening after midnight. As far as Rose was concerned, only amazing things happened after midnight. After all, it was always after midnight somewhere in the universe when she travelled with the Doctor.


End file.
